


Christmas at the Compound

by avengers_fics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: Christmas with the avengers is just about as much fun as you'd think it is! plus the drunk shenanigans with clint





	1. Christmas Eve Morning

The smell of breakfast in the oven drifted in the air all throughout the Avenger’s compound, and it brought a smile to your face as you rounded the corner to the communal living room. But a blast of cold air brought you out of your bliss, and your eyes darted to the back door which was wide open on this winter’s morning. After pulling your sweatshirt sleeves over your hands, you were about to run to shut it, until you saw Bucky’s smiling face approaching from the woods, he was helping carry the stump of the tree that they had apparently just cut down. Behind him was Steve, who was carrying the fluffy part of the fir tree on his right shoulder. Of course, Tony was behind them not helping at all, and just yelling out commands as Cap approached the back door. 

Luckily the door frames and ceilings were relatively high in the living room, because they just walked right inside with the tree and began setting it up. You finally closed the door for them and walked over to see what was really going on. After a few moments of watching Steve fluff it, and Bucky set up the stand for the stump, it finally clicked in your head, “Is this our family Christmas tree?” Everyone had been talking about getting one for weeks, and now that it was Christmas Eve, you figured they finally decided to get one from out back of the compound. 

Tony’s face lit up, “Absolutely sweet-heart, blondie over here made sure we got the best of the best for the family.” He pointed at Steve, who was currently admiring the tall, beautifully green tree that was standing in front of him. You could tell that they’d spent quite a bit of time looking for the right tree, since even the super soldiers noses were red from the frosty air. 

Finally having the Christmas tree in the compound was a present in itself, but then you got to thinking. After a few more moments of looking it up and down, you wondered out loud, “How the hell are we going to decorate the top of the tree?” The fir had to be at least 12 feet tall, and you weren’t going to be the one getting on the ladder. As the rest of the team began to wake up and join you in the living room, there was also chatter about how the decorating would occur. Until Vision came freely floating from the wall to his room, and the idea struck you like lightening. “Vision!” you were practically jumping up and down.

He turned his head and made a calculating glance at you, “Yes, Miss y/n?” For the next 10 minutes you went on about how you wanted him to decorate the tree. Everyone was thoroughly impressed with your plans, and you even showed him some pictures of your friends trees, which then he said, “Y/n, I am the internet, I’ve seen quite a few Christmas trees.” And with that laugh from everyone, he was off to the races.   
-  
With the tree finally done, you knew there was something that you all were forgetting to do. But you had to push it to the back of your mind as you went to the gym, to get that last workout in before you went on full vacation for the week. Bucky and Peter were both on the treadmills when you walked into the gym, and it brought a smile to your face seeing them hang out. Peter rarely got to be with the team because of school, so it was like he was always texting in the group chat but never really there except missions. It only made it harder that he saw Bucky and Steve as his older brothers. “Hey boys!” They both slowed down on the machines, and hopped off to come meet you near the weights. “What did you guys ask Tony for this year?” 

The big joke around the compound was treating Tony like santa, considering he was the one with all the money. Peter lit up with excitement, and he started to ramble on about all the new features that he asked for in his updated suit. Plus he did ask for a shit ton of new video games, and a new computer. Bucky was more angry than happy about Christmas, considering Sam’s only gift to him was going to be WD40 for his metal arm. He didn’t ask for much from Tony, other than a new TV for his room. There may have been an incident when Sam snuck into Bucky’s room and tried to scare him, and Sam was thrown through the wall and TV. 

So instead of wasting anymore time chit chatting, you got to working out with them and enjoying the afternoon before the real shenanigans began.


	2. Drunk Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres the final part! enjoy your christmas everyone!

Dinner came and went fairly quick, and everyone was warmly settled in the living room with their families after the big dinner. The only people missing were the twins, who went home to Sokovia to be with their remaining Aunts and Uncles. Aunt May came in for the weekend, Jane was happily sitting on Thor’s lap, Scott’s daughter Cassie was even running around playing with Clint’s kids, and Natasha was chasing them all around. You were sitting with your legs up on Steve’s lap and your back on Bucky’s side, those two are the best to sit with on a couch. There were mounds of presents stacked under the tree from when everyone came in for the weekend, and you were sure that the pile was only going to get bigger by the morning. Matter of fact, you and Natasha were in charge of putting out the kids presents in the middle of the night this year. 

But of course, once the kids were finally asleep, Sam brought out the spiked eggnog and cranberry vodka. It all went downhill after that, literally. 

When Aunt May came in the previous day, she had pointed out that the small pond across the street from the compound was frozen solid. That was of course because there had been a storm that dumped nearly a foot of snow with 10 degree weather on top of it. The only people left standing were you, Thor, Peter, Clint, and Bucky. Everyone knew that once you and Clint got drunk enough, bad ideas would come about. So Nat claimed she was still hungover from the previous weeks Christmas party, and she laid in bed until you were ready to help put out the presents from “santa”. Little did she know that you were going to get into some real shenanigans.

The movie that was playing on the tv in the living room was just background noise at this point, considering that you and Thor were in an intense game of drunk scrabble. He kept playing words that he said were from Asgard but you didn’t believe him at all. Clint finally came back from getting beers out of the snow for you and him, and he was ready to step up the party. “I say we all get our knife shoes on, and go to the pond!” He was definitely more drunk than you were, considering the nickname he had just given to ice-skates. After a giggle fit, you decided that it was a brilliant idea and you quickly ran to your room to find whatever snow clothes you had scattered about your room.

Not even 10 minutes later, you were slipping and sliding all across the frozen pond on your wobbly ankles, Peter and Bucky were standing on the hill watching you guys fall over and nearly slide on your ass every 30 seconds or so. Peter had a bet going that you were going to end up in the medical wing within 20 minutes of you stepping onto the ice. But Bucky knew that as much as your drunk self was stupid, Clint was the one who always ended up getting hurt from picking fights with you. And unfortunately, he was oh so right.

-

Wrapping paper was flying in every direction, little children's laughter was piercing your ears, and that’s how you knew it was truly a successful Christmas morning. There were still about a hundred presents for the kids to open during their sugar high of a morning. The only bad thing was that Clint was laid up on the couch with a broken arm and a deep slash on his leg, and you had a horrible bruise on your forehead with a dislocated shoulder. The story for the kids was that you and Clint had to wrestle a bear from hurting santa, and they were absolutely enamored listening to the battle tale that you came up with while in the medical wing that morning.

But, what really happened was a huge mess. Clint basically started a skating competition between you and him, with Thor as the judge. For some reason you thought that it was going to be okay to jump into the air mid-spin, and you landed hard on your shoulder. But before Clint even thought of helping you, he decided to try the same thing you did to try and “show you how it’s really done”. When his inevitable fall occurred, he tried to brace himself with his hand, and ended up breaking his arm and slicing his leg as it hit your ice-skate. Bucky and Peter sprinted from their spot on the driveway to come bring you inside to the medical wing, and luckily you were still coherent enough to know not to move while Bucky had you in his arms. Thor had to bring Clint in while Peter ran to get Laura, and tell Nat to put the presents out by herself. 

So as you sat there in pain, wondering why Sam let you drink as much as you did, you still had a smile on your face from seeing everyone’s families together. Christmas was truly the best time of the year for you all, considering the defenders of New York City were your backup in case anything went awry. Even Fury was there at the compound with his wife, he’d brought some gifts for Clint’s children and he had cleared Scott’s record in the system. You almost cried when the team presented their gift for you, it was a framed picture of the whole team (and Fury) from the Christmas party the week before, and it was also taken before everyone got absolutely hammered. As you went to go hang it up in your room, you had a moment to reflect on how much you loved the team. 

It was really a beautiful morning, you just have to remember not to drink so much next year.


End file.
